


A World Without

by SkeletalSailor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, I don't do short things like this often but if i do I will change this into a collection of drabbles, M/M, Spoilers, Written as IgNoct but can be read as purely platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalSailor/pseuds/SkeletalSailor
Summary: What the hell was Ignis thinking?(SPOILERS for Episode Ignis, Extra Verse. Don't read until after playing!)





	A World Without

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED EPISODE IGNIS IN IT'S ENTIRETY AND DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED, TURN BACK NOW.

_**"What the hell were you thinking?!"** _

A world with no more complaints of _'icky'_ vegetables. A world where he would no longer be mocked for the way he pronounces _'recipe'_.

A world without having to wake someone up at the crack of dawn. A world without having someone to dote on.

A world without the casual compliments that always made his heart jump. A world without caring touch of comforting hands that lingered exactly as long as they needed to.

A world without the brightest smile he had ever seen. A world without the contagious laughter that he had grown fond of over the years.

A world without the only thing he ever loved or cared about. A world with light, but devoid of joy. A world without his _King_.

A world he couldn't bear living in. A world he would give _any_ and _everything_ to avoid.

A world without _Noctis Lucis Caelum_.

 _That's_ the hell he had thought of.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but i really wanted to write this bc it wouldn't gtf out of my head


End file.
